pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What's Up?
It was an average day at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. The boys were sitting under the tree, but couldn't think of anything to do. "Ferb, there is absoloutly nothing to do!" Phineas exclaimed. "I'm blank! Maybe we should take requests again. Got any ideas, Ferb?" Ferb opened his mouth to speak, but they heard the sound of a car pulling up. The two boys looked over their fence and saw Isabella and her mother pulling up in the driveway, with someone else in their car. "I wonder who that is," Phineas told his brother. The boys continued watching and saw Isabella get out of the car and tried to pull a giant suitcase out of the car. She pulled on it, but failed to pull it out, "We should help her, Ferb," Phineas said. The boys walked out of the backyard towards Isabella's house, but then the stranger got out of the car. It was a very tall girl, who had curves and had eyes like Isabella's, except more circular. "Isabella, do you need help?" the girl said. She had a deep and strong voice. " Because you look like you're about to pass out." "Jeanene, I'm fine," Isabella replied. "I do need help, but i don't because I can't do this on my own, but I am, so therefore I don't." "Isabella, that made absoloutley no sense," the girl replied. " You basically just contradicted yourself." "I did? OMG I just earned my "self-contradiction" patch!" Isabella sarcastically exclaimed. "'And you also just earned your "being-a-jerk" patch. No need to get snippy, Izzy." "YOU try staying happy while pulling out your 10 ton suitcase!" The boys finally made it over, but not before the girl walked into the house. Isabella was still pulling on the suitccase with no avail. "Hey Isabella! Whatcha doin'?" Phineas said. It was at that moment that Isabella lost grip on the suitcase, and fell down. Phineas rushed to help her up, but she realized he was there and got up herself. "Oh, Hi Phineas! Iwas just helping my cousin Jeanene move in! And the 10 ton rock she calls a suitcase of hers finally got out of the car," Isabella aid, pointing to the suitcase on the floor. She grabbed the handle and started to drag it towards her house, and talked while she did. " Jeanene's mom is pregnant, and she's due at the end of summer, but she's been really sick and didn't want her around to see her like that, so she askedd if she could stay with us, and I begged my mom to say yes because she's my best friend in the whole world, who is also my cousin," she said, and paused to let go of the suitcase and take deep breaths. "You need any help?" Phineas asked. "No, I'm good," Isabella replid. Then she started to continue her story. "So she said yes, and now she's moving in. She's really nice and a good friend, but she's kind of......special."" Isabella said, still dragging the suitcase. "How?" Phineas asked. "Well, let's just say she's a double agent," Isabella said, and then later added a relieved sigh, because she finally reached the front door of her house. "Jeanene! Come get your junk!" she shouted inside the house. Isabella then turned to Phineas and sweetly asked,"Can I come over to your house, Phineas?" "Of course!"Phineas said. "Is it some tradition to name your child long and fancy names in your family?" Phineas asked. "Pretty much," Isabella replied. They walked over to the gate door and opened it to sit under the tree. Ferb sat down first, with Phineas and Isabella following. Unfortunately, Isabella tripped on her shoelace and sat right on Phineas' lap. Just then, the gate door swung open, and the girl came in the backyard. "Yo, Izzy, i just wanted to say thanks for-" the girl started, but then stopped when she saw the two children. Phineas and Ferb got a better look at the girl, now that she was closer. She had a blue and gold basketball jersey with the number "61" on it. She was wearing shorts with rolled up bottoms. She had on blue sneakers with red socks, and resembled Isabella because of her eyes, except more circular. The girl leaned against the fence and smirked. "Now, what's this?" she said. Isabella and Phineas both scrambled up to thier feet and blushed and nervously tried to explain. "Well, I tripped-" "She fell down-" "I landed on him-" "It was an accident-" The girl chuckled and got up from the wall. "I was kidding. Isabella wouldn't do something naughty, would she?" said the girl. She walked over and stuck out her hand. "I'm Jeanene, Isabella's cousin and new girl in town." Phineas shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Phineas and this is Ferb. and of course you know Isabella, and-" Phineas started to say, but just then Buford and Baljeet entered the backyard. "I am just saying, that a cartoon would be much more humorous when it breaks the fourth wall," Baljeet said. "Well, it's just confusing when you talk to a disembodied voice. I mean, it ain't-"Buford was starting to reply, but then realized Jeanene was in the backyard. He started to staqre, and soon had his mouth wide open. "Umm..introduce me?" Jeanene asked Phineas. "Sure! The short one in blue overalls is Baljeet, and the one with his mouth wide open and skull on his graphic tee is Buford," Phineas said. Buford was still gaping when Isabella walked over and slapped his face. Buford then shook his head and looked angrily at Isabella. "What was that for? I don't need some girl to tell when to close my mouth or to stop staring for me!" Buford shouted at Isabella. "Well, with that attitude, no one really needs any other reason to slap that loud mouth of yours,"Jeanene snapped. She walked over and stuck her hand out to Baljeet. "Name's Jeanene. Nice to meet you, Baljeet," she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you as well. I notice that you use street lingo, but you contain an essence of intelligence. Is this true?" Baljeet said. "Yes, yes it is. And you seem like a nerd. And I'm pretty sure I'm right," Jeanene said. "You bet your boots" Buford said. "Who are you?" "My name's Jeanene, and I'm pretty sure you're the mindless bully, right?" Jeanene said. "Well, I'm not sure about mindless,"Buford said, looking a little hurt, which surprised everyone in the backyard, but since Jeanene didn't know Buford that well, she didn't notice. "Whatever. As long as you don't hurt my Izzy again, you don't get hurt either," Jeanene said, looking menacingly at Buford, though he seemed totally immune to it as he looked admiringly at her. She then walked over to Ferb and shook his hand. "You don't talk much do you? More of a man of action huh?" Jeanene said to him. Ferb nodded his head. "Hmm. I like you, Ferb. Consider yourself my friend." Jeaenene said. Ferb smiled and nodded his head. Jeanene then looked at the gang and said, "So now that you guys know me, you should know my catchphrase is 'what's up?', so please don't use it. It's a Garcia-Shapiro thing. We only let people that are absouletley trustworthy and who we love the most use our catchphrases, so I only let Isabella use it. I don't know who Isabella lets use her catchphrase other than me so-" "She lets me use it," Phineas said. There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at Isabella. She blushed and quickly said,"So Phineas! What are we gonna do today?" "Well, I want to do something with water, but-" "I have an idea!" Jeanene exclaimed. "Let's put giant catapults around Danville, and have a giant water balloon fight! I know it seems kind of impossible, but from what I've been hearing from Isabella, you guys are used to it." "That's actually a pretty good idea, Jeanene! Let's get started, gang!" Phineas said. "Hey, where's perry?" "I'll look for him! Yeah, Isabella told me about your platypus too," Jeanene said, smirking at Isabella. "And anyway, i gotta see my uncle. His name's Hienz, and I was planning on seeing him in a bit. See ya'll later!" Jeanene then went out of the backyard in search of Perry. / Perry was inside his lair, waiting to be briefed. Major Monogram then came on screen and talked to Perry. "Agent P , it appears that Doofenshmirtz is planning to meet with his neice, Jeanene Garcia-Shapiro, who is the cousin of your host's friend. Be careful where you tread, Agent P, and good luck." Perry saluted the Major and raced to his jet car and took off. / The gang just finished placing the catapults in their places around Danville, and they were now filling the giant water balloons. Just then, Candace came to the yard and gasped at what she saw. "Phineas and Ferb!! What are you guys doing?!" Candace shouted. "Oh, hey Candace! We're just filling up the balloons for our gigantic water balloon fight across Danville! Wanna help?" Phineas replied. "Oooooooh, I'm telling mom!!!!!" Candace exclaimed. "Good idea, Candace! We'd love to have her play with us!" Phineas said. Candace growled and sstomped out of the yard, determined to get her mother to see what they've done. / Perry made it to the top of Doofenshmirtz's building, rolling his eyes when he heard the evil professor's evil jingle,"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" He landed on the roof and crawled quietly to the balcony and hid behind some plants while he listened on the converstaion. He heard a knock on the door, and saw Doofenshmirtz open the door, and for the first time in a long time, he saw Doofenshmirtz smile. "Jeanene! So glad that you have made it!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. He pulled the poor girl in for a giant hug, and the girl turned red, and then pushed away before she suffocated. "Oh, sorry Jeanene! I'm just glad to see my niece! It's been a while, because you know, you were Charlene's niece, and the divorce and all...." Doofenshmirtz said. "But Charlene kept the name!" The girl Jeanene said quickly."So your still my Tio!" "Tio? Jeanene, I'm Drusselsteinian, I don't understand spanish." Doofenshmirtz said. "It means,"Uncle", Tio," Jeanene replied. "Oh. Well enough about me! Remember Vanessa?" Doofenshmirtz said. "Vanessa's here? OMG i haven't seen her in forever! Is she still sweet, and girly?" Jeanene asked. "Um...well you see-" "J.J!! It's you!" Perry heard Vanessa shout. "BooBoo!" Jeanene shouted. The two girls ran to each other and embraced each other with a smile, and Perry saw Vanessa smile, which rarely ever happens. "This girl is a miracle worker,"'' Perry thought. He saw Dr. D had a confused look on his face, and saw him continue to stare in amazement as Vanessa smiled and started to pull Jeanene to her room. "You have to see how everything's changed, Jeanene! First, we'll-" "Actually Vanessa, Jeanene came to see me and I was planning to show her a little friend of ours," Doofenshmirtz interrupted. Vanessa stopped instantly, and whirled around to face her father. She then gave a sad smile to Jeanene, shrugged, and walked to her room. "Well, Tio, what did you want to show me?" Jeanene asked. "Well, I wanted to show my latest -inator!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. He rushed over and pulled a white sheet off a machine and underneath was a giant laser pointed at city hall. "Behold! My Least-Likely-inator! I know I built one already, but I did the the least likely and built it again! Huh? Huh?" Doofenshmirtz was expecting a great reaction, but didn't get it. So he went on. "You see, my brother, Roger, who is also your uncle-" "I don't like Tio Roger. He's stuck up and has such a big ego i sometimes wanna shout,'Don't let your ego hit you on the way out the door!' Ugh, he's just so stuck up," Jeanene said. Doofenshmirtz smiled and continued his story. "That is why I made this! You see,multiple celebrities are going to be meeting him today. He will meet Taylor Swift, Ben Stiller, Tina Fey, Ashley Tisdale,Alyson Stoner, and various others! So when he is about to greet my favorite female singer, Alyson Stoner, I will blast him with this ray, and make him a shy, wimpy little man, and I will just walk over, and I don't know, interview the celebrities, and then take over the Tri-State Area! And since my nemesis isn't here yet, nothing can stop me!" Doofenshmirtsz then once again waited for a great reaction. And this time, he got it. "But Tio! Why would you want to hurt Tio? He's still your brother! Don't do it, Tio!" Jeanene cried, but not before Doofenshmirtz reached the button. "''Oh no! I don't care if I blow my cover, I gotta stop that ray!" ''Perry thought. He jumped up out of the protection of the plants and planted a roundhouse kick on Doofenshmirtz's head. Doofenshmirtz fell to the ground, and Jeanene rushed to his aid. "What- Who did this?"she stuttered. She saw Perry standing in shock as he saw Jeanene recognize him, and was about to to escape, but was surprised at what he heard next. "I can't believe I'm not the only one." he heard Jeanene say. Perry whirled around and stared at Jeanene as she stood up and walked over to Perry. She crouched down and smiled and said,"You're not the only one with a double life, Perry. But for me, it's more like double personality. You see, my ancestors were witch doctors in Mexico, and my Tio's ex-wife, Charlene, had this gene as well. You see, our ancestors were trying to create a way to bring out the truth out of people, which was the opposite of what the people in their tribe wanted. They were caprturing the essence of emotions at that moment with potions they created, and they were putting emotions in there that added up to truth, but then the villagers came into thier hut and their emotions were the opposite of truth, which was lies. they conrtadicted each other so much in that small space, that the potion captured both, and twisted it into a concotion that brought what you are, and what you're not. The villagers pick up the potion and threw it at my ancestors, and it broke and spilled all over them. It soaked into them, and it skips every three generations, but always hits on, and even when it hits, it only hits one of the children, and that was me." Perry just stared in amazement at this girl, who didn't freak out at the fact that a platyps just knocked out her uncle. "Oh, and don't worry about your secret. It's safe with me," Jeaenene assured him. "Now, let's unplug this thing, and I'll leave to let you do the honors," Jeanene said, pointing to the self-destruct button on the machine. She unnplugeed it, and ran out to avoid the explosion, and on her way out, heard a faint," Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" / '''Ok, I'll do some more tmorrow! back and better than ever!:) (talk) 04:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC)' Category:Fanon Works